Sasodei the party song
by RedTori90
Summary: Deidara is taking drugs, and Sasori is worried about him. Can he convince his childhood friend to leave them behind? A songfic. Please go easy on me, this was my first attempt.


Another weekend, another club. It was the same every Saturday. Maybe he should be glad that his friend, Deidara, dragged him out to these clubs. Sasori would never go on his own, he was not one to socialise. He was also not one to dance, but his friend got him doing it anyway.

Deidara was addicted to coming to bars, but he remembered to bring Sasori along during the weekends. It was the only time that Sasori was free. He had work on week days.

_Well I know you like a partyBut the party never stopsWell I know you like a partyBut the party never stopsI know you I know You I know youI know you want to be here so you just let goand no ones ever gonna tell you noBut I want to cause I know you I know you_

Deidara had lead Sasori onto the dance floor. Sasori knew what was going to happen. Smirking as the two of them started dancing. It was all innocent at first, but Deidara always made a habit of dancing dirty, getting rather close to Sasori. The two of them always found it fun, and amusing at the many looks they got from other people on the dance floor. Sasori knew they were jealous. Deidara loved the attention, but weren't interested in the people staring at him.

_But you party onParty onGet your party onGet your party on_

But dancing weren't the only thing that Deidara had came here for. This was something that Sasori wanted to put a stop to. For you see, Deidara had an addiction, something that could end his life.

_This is my last adviceleave with mecause you could die tonightI got this I got this I got thisso go ahead homeThe drugs you use as a place to hideThis will end bad if you don't get this rightI got this I got this I got this I don't need you_

Deidara had an addiction to drugs. He used them as a way to escape the pain his father had inflicted on him. He became addicted to them, and still took them on a daily basis. And if he kept on going like this, he would die. He had gotten some problems getting the money to buy drugs in the past, and was starting to have that problem again. He couldn't buy as much these days.

_You got kicked outOf your mother's houseYou stole money from her purseShe finally found you out_

The money that he had been using so far was his mothers. She knew nothing of what Deidara was doing at first, but today, he was made homeless. He had been kicked out from his mothers home, due to his mother catching him in the act of stealing money. Yet another reason for Deidara to buy his drugs. Sasori shook his head. There was no way he could let Deidara carry this on.

_You should be ashamedDon't sit there judging meOf the WasteYou'd be the same if you could seeSo lets have another drink_

Sasori had never told anyone before, but he liked Deidara as more than a friend. But he always tried to make out that he was annoyed with every little thing Deidara did. Every glance he took at his blond friend, Deidara thought that Sasori was judging him. Arguments would always start up. So Sasori always had to shut him up by buying a drink. _And we'll party onParty onGet your party onGet your party onThis is my last adviceleave with mecause you could die tonightI got this I got this I got thisso go ahead homeThe drugs you use as a place to hideThis will end bad if you don't get this rightI got this I got this I got this I don't need youFebruary is still as scaryThe month your father diedA little girl in a shrinking worldLooking for her placeTo run and hide_

Sasori thought back to the man that was Deidara's father. The man was always drunk, and would beat up Deidara, because he was small, weak, and looked like a girl. He would always say that Deidara was no son of his.

As Deidara got older, he started taking drugs, just to escape reality. He was too scared to talk to anyone about his beatings. He would only talk to Sasori, as the two of them had been friends since pre-school. A few months after Deidara started taking drugs, his father died. But Deidara was still rather scared of the world, and kept taking his drugs. An addiction was soon obvious to the eye.

Sasori wanted Deidara to stop. But how could he convince the blond to stop buying them?

_Well I know you like a partyBut the party never stopsWell I know you like a partyBut the party never stopsWell I know you I know You I know you_

While lost in thought, Sasori had not noticed that Deidara had walked off over to a guy standing at the bar. Sasori quickly found him, and made his way over. He thought as much. This was the guy Deidara was buying the drugs from. As they were about to make the exchange, Sasori slapped the other mans hand away, making him drop whatever the blond was about to receive. He then grabbed Deidara's hand and pulled him out of the club.

"Sasori? Why did you do that? I need it un"

At this, Sasoris' anger flared up as he stopped to turn and look at Deidara.

"Are you that stupid? You don't need it, you've just convinced yourself to think that you do"

_But you party onParty onGet your party onGet your party on_

Tears started to form in Deidara's eyes as he looked down.

"I've been taking drugs for so long. It's the only thing that makes me feel safe, and it's safety is the only thing that I have left"

_(You have one last night come take what's all you've got)_

Deidara still had his life, he still had Sasori. Leave the drugs, leave the clubs, he didn't need them. Sasori would show him that much. That he had a life that he could take on, one away from all the harm. He reached out and stroked Deidara's right cheek, causing the blond to look up at him with a tint of red on his cheeks.

_This is my last adviceleave with mecause you could die tonightI got this I got this I got thisso go ahead homeThe drugs you use as a place to hideThis will end bad if you don't get this rightI got this I got this I got this I don't need you_

"It's not the only thing you have left. Have you forgotten that I'm still here. I can keep you safe"

Sasori wiped away the tears lingering in Deidara's eyes, prompting a smile on his feminine features. He leant down and planted a loving kiss on Deidaras' lips, before taking Deidara's hand in his. Sasori was going to take his friend to his place, where he would have everything he needed, as well as someone to keep him safe.


End file.
